Lead to My Promise Land
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: Aku tidak bisa melindungi siapapun. Tidak temanku. Tidak keluargaku. Bahkan tidak diriku sendiri."


**Disclaimer : ©Square-Enix** (too bad its not mine)

**POV : **Cloud centric…_I know_. He's so damn fool and worn out by his own delusion. But he's lovely by his own way. And a bit Tifa's. (Ugh, okay, I have to warn you too, this is so much my interpretation so that you have to excuse my subjectivity).

**Timeline : **FF AC/C to Reminiscence.

**Author's note : **Fanfic ini dibuat setelah melakukan riset (yang termasuk di dalamnya: membaca berbagai sumber artikel otentik, kompilasi FF VII selengkap yang bisa didapat, _stalking_ forum-forum terkemuka yang bersedia menyediakan asupan paling masuk akal bagi _rabid fangirl_ ini, dan masih belum mengucapkan terima kasih untuk komentar, pendapat dan perdebatan panas penuh intrik di antara mereka) dan penerawangan (yang termasuk di dalamnya: kejang otak non-permanen dalam proses tugas dan mimpi siang bolong di masa libur Lebaran). _Sappy? Fluffy? Angsty?Flat?_ Semua komentar ditunggu dengan kerendahan hati. _Bon appetite!

* * *

_

_A Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction,_

**Lead to (_My)_ Promise Land

* * *

**

_Aerith Gainsborough,_

_Forgotten City_

Cloud tidak mampu berkata apapun melihat patrian duka di wajah tersenyum Elmyra, duka yang akan membekas selamanya.

Pukulan, ringisan, kilatan mata pedang, kolam darah….

Ia mengibaskan kepalanya.

Menaikkan kecepatan, ia berkejaran dengan desau-desau suara dari masa lalu. Meskipun berada di tengah kota yang ramai dengan suara-suara heterogen, bagai tanda petaka, bayang-bayang gelap itu selalu menemukannya.

Ia terus memacu dirinya sampai akhirnya berhenti di sepetak padang luas. Kebisingan mati bersama Fenrir yang berhenti berlari. Keheningan membawanya ke dimensi yang tenang dan aman.

Tapi hanya sesaat.

Dimensi tenang dan amannya mulai bergolak, memercikkan liur lapar ingin menelannya.

_Lari._

Sebaiknya ia melarikan diri. Ia tidak mampu melakukan ini. Ia tidak bisa pulang, maupun pergi ke _Forgotten City_. Maka ia harus lari ke tempat yang bisa menyembunyikannya.

**---HF-Smile---**

Ironis, tapi tidak terpikirkan yang lain.

_Di sini_, di tempat ini, waktu berhenti bagi Cloud. Ia hidup dalam ingatannya, kembali ke masa-masa semua terasa baik-baik saja. Dibalut jaringan sinar matahari yang terang dari _dunia atas_, ia berbaring, menengadah pada langit cerah. Dari warna putih kosong, samar, senyum beku_nya_ terproyeksi di udara.

Tubuhnya spontan mengejang.

Apa yang sudah disimpan dalam kotak masa lalu kembali menghantui.

Nyawa orang yang dikasihinya direnggut di depan matanya.

_Ia _pergi tanpa ia sanggup melakukan apapun, bahkan mendengar kata-kata akhir_nya_, yang mungkin bila saja, _bila saja_ ada sebaris kalimat terucap dari_nya_, Cloud tidak akan mendekam dalam penjara penyesalan.

Cloud merana dalam kehilangan dan kemarahan karena tidak mampu menjaga jiwa-jiwa yang sangat penting bagi dirinya.

Telepon genggamnya berdering. Sudah kesekian kali hari ini. Bola matanya menggelinding pada tangannya yang terbalut kain.

Ia tidak lagi berani menghadapi siapapun, terutama keluarganya, Wajah-wajah cemas muncul sangat tajam, bergantian dalam kepalanya. Tidak ada senyum, tidak ada tawa.

Kenapa ketika ia berusaha memperbaiki sesuatu, malah terjadi sebaliknya? Bukan hanya tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang lain, ia bahkan tidak mampu menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Tidak siapapun.

Semua lepas dari kendalinya. Keningnya mengkerut bersama pandangannya yang semakin buram.

Teman-temannya, keluarganya, orang-orang yang berharga; semua lepas dari tangannya_. _

**---HF-Smile---**

_Tifa._

_Apa selama ini kau sekurus ini?_

_Atau hanya dalam beberapa hari kau kehilangan seluruh bobot tubuhmu?_

Saat melihatnya terbujur kaku di lantai gereja, hatinya dicengkram kengerian. Ia kira ia akan kehilangan satu lagi orang yang sangat dikasihi hatinya. Tifa mampu bertahan, tapi ia tidak mampu menyingkirkan kegalauan yang bercokol dalam dirinya.

Ia ingin meninggalkan semua yang dimilikinya karena ia tidak pantas memilikinya.

Luka yang berat kembali tertoreh.

Dari daftar sekian orang yang disakitinya, Tifa ada dalam urutan pertama. Kenapa ia sempat memikirkan untuk hidup bersama dengannya, memintanya untuk membantu menata kembali kehidupan mereka hanya untuk mengecewakannya? _Lagi._ Membiarkannya menyelesaikan masalah-masalah dan tanggung jawab yang ditinggalkannya. Sementara ia melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

Memandangi wajahnya yang rentan, seluruh bagian dirinya terdorong keinginan untuk melindunginya. Kenapa ia mengabaikan orang seistimewa ini?

Serangan sakit dari _geostigma_ mengubur semua jawaban yang belum sempat muncul.

**---HF-Smile---**

"Jangan lari!"

Tifa langsung menyergah ketika Cloud memutuskan untuk menarik diri ketika tahu tempat ia harus menuju. _Forgotten City._

"Mungkin kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun meskipun kau pergi ke tempat Marlene dan Denzel, atau bahkan kau malah mengacaukan segalanya," suaranya seperti mendesis ketika menambahkan, "kau takut karena itu, karena berat bagimu untuk kau tanggung sendiri?"

Cloud tidak bisa melakukan pembelaan apapun.

"Meskipun kau tidak pernah menjawab panggilan, kau sebenarnya tidak ingin sendirian, bukan? Kalau kau ingin sendirian, kau akan membuang ponselmu!"

Pandangannya terlalu menyiratkan kesedihan, hingga Cloud memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apakah kita kalah pada ingatan-ingatan?" tanyanya galau.

Tapi bagaimana kalau ingatan-ingatan itu memang menakutkan?

Ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk mencegah kematian Zack, teman-teman seperjuangan,…Aerith. Ingatannya adalah pembuktian betapa ia tidak bisa memegang kendali atas masalah. Masalah meliar, lalu mencabiknya, meninggalkan banyak luka dan rasa sakit.

Ia takut melangkah ataupun tidak, tidak akan membawa perubahan apapun.

Dalam perjalanan menuju _Forgotten City_, ia seperti tersangka berjalan di detik-detik akhir hidupnya, menuju podium penghukumannya. Ia risih dengan dahan-dahan kering yang menuduhnya. Udara bahkan terasa tak bersahabat. Atmosfer di sekitarnya terlalu menekan hingga sulit baginya untuk bernafas. Tidak satupun elemen yang ada di tempat ini dikenalnya hingga Cloud terlempar ke _kekosongan_. Perlahan _kekosongan _itu bertransformasi menjadi sesuatu yang sangat familiar baginya. Harum yang alami dari bunga-bunga di sekitarnya, seluruh inderanya menyesapi kenikmatan kembali berada di dunia yang amat dikenalnya sampai sosok itu menjadi sangat jelas bahkan tanpa ia melihatnya, hatinya merasakan kehadirannya.

"Kau seperti akan rusak," nada suaranya selalu terdengar bermain-main. Tangan_nya_ dingin tapi menyejukkan, "Tapi sepertinya itu pertanda bagus."

_Apakah ini nyata?_

"Jadi kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Nyata ataupun tidak, ini 'penantian mustahilnya'. "Aku ingin dimaafkan." Ucapnya getir. Ia bagai anak kecil yang datang ketakutan mengakui kesalahannya, "ya. Aku ingin dimaafkan."

_Ia _mendengus menahan tawa, "Oleh siapa?"

Ia terlontar kembali ke dimensi realita sebelum sempat menjawab.

Entahlah, turbulensi emosi seperti menguap, menyisakan interpretasi. Mungkin _ia_ tidak pernah menyalahkannya atas kematian_nya_. _Ia _tidak membencinya karena ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya. Lalu _ia _tidak benar-benar kembali ke Gaia karena sentuhan tangan_nya_ masih terasa hangat.

Bolehkah, apakah ia diizinkan berpikir seperti itu?

**---HF-Smile---**

_Bagilah bebanmu._

_Itukah yang ingin kau katakan selama ini, Tifa?_

Ia selama ini mencari cara untuk menyelesaikan pergumulan pribadinya. Ia pikir Denzel menjadi jawabannya. Pijar harapan mati begitu saja ketika ia sendiri sekarat akibat _geostigma_. Tak terpikirkan cara lain baginya.

Namun _sesungguhnya_ mereka semua menanggung dosa yang sama, oleh karena itu mereka ada untuk yang lain. Tidak akan ada yang ditinggalkan, termasuk dirinya.

Cakrawala menjadi lebih jelas baginya ketika ia bisa meletakkan bebannya dan menengadah. Langit masih biru, matahari masih bersinar, dan awan masih berarak. Kehidupan masih ada. Menjadi tugasnya untuk melindunginya, sekaligus menjadi caranya untuk menebus dosa…Meneruskan mimpi orang-orang terkasih, sekaligus teman seperjuangan yang mendahuluinya.

"Aku," Cloud berbisik pelan, "sekarang merasa lebih ringan."

Tifa mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Cloud.

"Kurasa aku terlalu banyak memikirkannya sampai terseret ke dalamnya."

Senyum lega terangkai di wajah Tifa. Cloud merasakan kehangatan merambati punggungnya. Ia bisa membayangkan setiap tawaran yang disiratkan dalam senyuman itu.

Ia kembali berdiri di titik nadir. Di mana ia melihat kembali alasannya untuk memperbaharui hidupnya.

Seberapapun ia tersesat dalam dirinya, ia selalu memperoleh tuntunan pulang.

Ia meyakini itu, dan selalu percaya Tifa mampu menjaga dirinya. Butuh seluruh keberanian dalam dirinya untuk mengajaknya hidup bersama. Ketika ia mengutarakan melalui segala kegugupan, reaksi yang diterimanya jauh dari tolakan.

Pada saat itu Tifa tersenyum lembut. Senyuman paling penuh kasih sayang dari yang pernah ditunjukkannya, membasuhnya dalam hangatnya sambutan.

Ya, persis seperti itu.

Cloud membuka hatinya, menyerahkan kelemahan-kelemahannya, membiarkan keluarganya menyokongnya, ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri dalam membangun dirinya yang baru. Kala itu ia tidak malu bersandar pada keluarganya. Namun ia mulai lupa ketenangan dan kebahagiaan menjadi diri sendiri, itu adalah ketika ia kehilangan akal terbebani masalah.

Meskipun ia sempat berpaling, cahaya penuntunnya tidak memudar. Tetap tegar berpendar, mempermalukannya dengan kesetiaannya. Apakah pernah ada cara untuk membalasnya?

**---HF-Smile---**

Hari-hari yang lama telah kembali.

Waktu seolah diputar ulang ke masa-masa paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Dunia yang dipenuhi dengan wajah-wajah dan suara-suara yang familiar. Meskipun dalam kesendiriannya, seperti ketika ia harus pergi ke seberang benua, membawa paket-paket berat di Fenrirnya, ia masih merasa terbang. Tidak ada yang dinantikannya lebih daripada kembali ke tanah perjanjian miliknya seorang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, ia melewatkan rutenya ke padang penuh bunga. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum ketika melihat dua sosok melambai padanya, menyambut kedatangannya.

Mereka semua, yang telah tiada, tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkannya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya adalah menjaga kenangan-kenangan tentang mereka, tidak membiarkan waktu, usia, atau dalam kasusnya, ketakutan dirinya sendiri, mencurinya. Meskipun ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan mereka, namun mimpi, ingatan, restu mereka ada bersamanya. Mereka menjadi bagian dalam dirinya, hidup dalam dirinya; ia tidak kehilangan _siapapun_.

Dan yang terpenting sudah nampak di ujung jalan. Rumah mungil dari kayu dengan papan reklame _Seventh Heaven_. Seiring geraman Fenrir mereda, dua anak selalu siap menyambutnya, mengerubutinya, menanyakan cerita-cerita perjalanannya.

Simpan itu untuk cerita makan malam.

Karena sekarang hadir senyum yang meradiasikan kebahagiaan, senyum yang menghentak jantungnya lebih keras. Dalam ingatannya Tifa selalu cantik, tapi tidak pernah lebih memukau dari sekarang.

Setiap ia kembali, Tifa menuntunnya duduk di bar, menyiapkan minuman dingin dan kue yang baru selesai dipanggang untuknya seraya berkata, "Selamat datang dan terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

Cloud memandangi siluet Tifa yang terus bergerak sibuk, penuh semangat; sangat hidup. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan apapun, bahkan untuk satu kedipan.

"Jadi," Tifa meletakannya segelas bir besar bersama sepiring kue buah di meja _counter_, ekspresinya penasaran, "apa yang akan kita lakukan di hari libur besok?"

Benar, Cloud tadi menelepon dalam perjalanan pulang supaya Tifa menutup bar. Marlene dan Denzel telah mengambil posisi di sisi kiri-kanannya, sama-sama penasaran.

Cloud mengeluarkan bingkisan dari tas bepergiannya.

Sebuah tanda bertuliskan _CLOSE_, digrafir dalam pada sepotong papan kayu.

"Ini dari Yuffie. Katanya kita harus sekali-kali memasangnya di bar agar kita bisa pergi berlibur," terang Cloud perlahan, malu pada dirinya tidak pernah berpikiran untuk mengajak keluarganya berlibur.

Selama beberapa detik tidak ada yang bereaksi. Namun akhirnya Denzel dan Marlene bersedekap, "Astaga!"

"Ke mana kita akan pergi, Cloud?"

"Entahlah, kurasa itu harus kita putuskan bersama."

Marlene dan Denzel menyebutkan tempat-tempat yang sangat mereka ingin kunjungi. Cloud menghitung dalam hati waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai semua tempat, meskipun menggunakan rute jalan pintas, tetap saja membuatnya frustasi.

Tifa menyela, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi piknik saja? Ke padang luas. Kebetulan sedang musim semi. Cuacanya akan sangat nyaman. Kita bisa menyiapkan bekal, membuat layangan, dan gelembung sabun."

Kedua anak itu berpandangan, lalu saling mengangguk, "kedengarannya asyik!"

Mereka mulai menulisi apa saja yang mereka inginkan untuk bekal, mendata bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat layangan dan gelembung sabun. Antusias meledak menjadi euforia. Kehangatan melingkupinya mendengar komentar-komentar Tifa dan gelak tawa anak-anak.

Sederhana, gembira, nyata.

"Cloud, kau juga harus membantu!" Marlene menarik tangannya dan membuyarkan semua lamunan bahagianya. Tapi ini juga kenyataan yang membahagiakan. Jadi apa bedanya?

**---HF-Smile---**

Bekal tandas, perut penuh terisi, semangat berkobar. Marlene dan Denzel menerbangkan layang-layang mereka. Tawa puas bergelak ketika layangan itu terombang-ambing di antara awan-awan.

Cloud dan Tifa duduk berdampingan di tikar yang mereka gelar, menyaksikan keriangan anak-anak dari jarak jauh.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajak kami berlibur. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul bersama," ucap Tifa dengan wajah riang seraya melambai pada Marlene dan Denzel, "kau banyak menghabiskan waktumu di perjalanan sehingga tidak bisa ikut kami berlibur di akhir pekan."

Cloud mengangguk, "Aku ingin menebus segalanya."

"Aku berterima kasih bukan untuk ini saja, tapi karena kau ada di sini bersama kami," Tifa agak ragu mengatakannya, maka ia tercenung sejenak. "Kami semua selalu menunggumu pulang," imbuhnya akhirnya.

Bertukar pandang dengan Tifa, Cloud seperti bisa mengerti isi pikirannya. Tifa masih cemas ia mendadak bisa mengepul lenyap seperti asap.

Ia dilingkupi perasaan bersalah dan seharusnya sekarang ia benar-benar serius menebusnya, "Maaf."

"Yang penting kau sudah kembali," balas Tifa murah hati.

"Tidak," Cloud menggeleng, "Aku benar-benar menyesal. Membuatmu mengatasi kesulitan seorang diri…Dan aku tidak pernah benar-benar menepati janjiku. Aku tidak bisa-."

"Itu tidak benar!" putus Tifa, "kau menepati janjimu. Kau selalu membantu saat aku dalam kesulitan."

_Datang terlambat tidak termasuk memenuhi janji._

"Aku tidak," Cloud mengalihkan wajahnya, tidak sanggup membalas tatapan Tifa. Sebaiknya Tifa memarahinya, ia bisa menerimanya, malah akan lega karenanya.

"Dengar, Cloud," suara Tifa mengalun prihatin, "Aku tidak butuh seorang ksatria, aku hanya butuh Cloud yang mau berusaha untuk menjaga keluarga kecil ini." Ia tersenyum sejenak mendapati ekspresi heran Cloud, "dan aku tahu kau berusaha. Keras."

Mereka kembali bertukar pandang. Tifa mulai mengerti, selama ini komunikasi adalah dinding di antara mereka. Cloud tidak suka menceritakan masalahnya, begitu pula dirinya. Dibanding membagi beban pikirannya kepada orang lain, dirinya dan Cloud menyimpannya sendiri sampai akhirnya membentuk simpul yang terlalu kusut untuk diuraikan.

Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelesaikannya adalah: duduk dan bicara. Seperti saat ini.

"Aku punya titik buta, yang membuatku tetap lengah seberapa waspadapun diriku. Tapi," suara Tifa nyaris berbisik, namun cukup mantap di telinga Cloud, "aku merasa aman ketika kau bersamaku."

Tifa menarik tangannya dengan canggung, menundukkan kepalanya; seolah ada yang disembunyikannya. Sepertinya ada semburat merah nyala di pipinya. "Dan sampai sejauh ini kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku," ujarnya lagi, dengan suara semakin redam.

Cloud pikir, Tifa memandangnya terlalu tinggi. Ia merasa selama ini ia lah yang ditopang dan dibimbing, seberapa jauhpun ia merantau dalam labirin kesesatan dirinya, Tifa yang selalu berhasil menemukannya dan menuntunnya pulang

"Kau hanya menyemangatiku."

"Tidak juga."

Cloud menghimpun keberaniannya, sekali lagi ia perlu memperjelas kondisi perjanjian mereka dari sisinya, "aku akan berusaha menjaga…,"kata tunggal berhenti di ujung lidahnya, ia menggantinya dengan yang lebih netral, "Keluargaku…Aku akan ada untuk keluargaku."

Cloud buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi ia sempat menangkap binar yang terbit di wajah Tifa.

"Sangat fantastis…," Tifa seperti berusaha menahan tawa. "kau semakin seperti seorang 'ayah' sekarang."

Cloud memutar bola matanya salah tingkah. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Marlene dan Denzel, "Demi anak-anak, kita harus."

Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk senyum manis. Ia mengangguk dalam-dalam. Ia mengingat perkataan Marlene pada Barret sebelum pria itu melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari tambang minyak.

_"Aku akan menjadi anak yang baik bagi keluarga ini."_

Walaupun bukan biologis, Marlene dan Denzel adalah anak-anaknya bersama Cloud. Di mata orang banyak mereka tampil seperti keluarga biasa, dengan ayah muda dan anak-anak penuh semangat.

Cloud memandangnya heran ketika Tifa terkekeh.

"Kita benar-benar belum pada usia untuk memiliki anak-anak seusia mereka, bukan?" Cloud mau tak mau tersenyum risih.

"Tapi meskipun suatu saat aku akan memiliki anak-anak yang lain, aku tidak yakin akan memiliki koneksi batin sedalam ini," kali ini gumaman Tifa memaksa Cloud memikirkan makna 'anak-anak yang lain'. Bukankah keluarga mereka sudah cukup anggota?

Apakah Tifa berpikir untuk pergi suatu saat? Apakah mereka bukan untuk selamanya?

Tifa menangkap ekspresi murungnya, "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

_Anak-anak yang lain_. "Tidak."

"Aku kenal wajah itu," Tifa menyipitkan matanya pada Cloud, "Terakhir kulihat, kau memutuskan pergi sembunyi-sembunyi dari rumah."

"Kurasa...Kita harus bertahan dalam keluarga ini."

"Tepat seperti itu yang kupikirkan," jawab Tifa apa adanya.

_Ah, sudahlah._

Tifa berdehem, menyingkirkan keheningan ganjil yang mendadak mengembang di antara mereka, "Lihat layangan itu!" awalnya Cloud mengerutkan kening ke arahnya sebelum beralih pada dua burung kertas raksasa yang menggantung di angkasa. "Aku mengerjakannya semalaman."

Mereka berpandangan, hanya ada sirat kebingungan dalam sorot mata Cloud.

Tifa meregangkan kedua tangannya "Aku sangat lelah mempersiapkan piknik hari ini." Cloud masih bertanya-tanya sampai Tifa merebahkan kepala di bahunya, "Biarkan aku bersandar, oke?"

Cloud menerawang, melihat dirinya merasa rindu pada kedekatan ini, seperti ketika mereka berada di bawah _Highwind_. Tidak punya tempat untuk kembali.

Semalaman di bawah langit yang luas, hanya ada dirinya dan Tifa. Anehnya pada saat itu ia tidak merasa tersesat dan tanpa arti. Ia merasa nyaman seperti di rumahnya sendiri. Kehadiran Tifa cukup untuk entitasnya. Malam itu ia berharap tidak pernah berakhir walaupun mereka hanya berbincang-bincang. Membicarakan masa kecil, masa ketika Cloud pergi mengejar mimpinya dan Tifa menjalani hari-hari penuh penantian di kampung halaman mereka, perjalanan mereka, dan pencapaian mereka pada titik itu.

"Bukankah tidak ada yang berubah semenjak kita berjanji di _Fountain Park_?" Cloud berbisik lembut, "bahkan sampai saat ini."

_"Kau tidak pernah berubah."_ Cloud mengatakan itu pada malam itu._ "Tidak pernah ada yang berubah semenjak kita berjanji di _Fountain Park._" _Tifa mengingat hal yang sama dan membuatnya tersenyum, "Ada. Kita semakin dewasa, usia dan pikiran. Ada orang-orang baru muncul dalam kehidupan kita. Lalu pergi."

Cloud diam membenarkan.

"Tapi memang ada yang tidak pernah berubah," lanjut Tifa khidmat. Cloud ikut merenungkannya.

Cloud dan Tifa sama-sama menyadarinya. Sehingga tanpa suara pun perasaan meluap itu mempunyai tempat untuk mengalir. Mimik, ekspresi, gestur, cara pandang, sentuhan-sentuhan singkat dan sepele menjadi protokol mereka untuk menunjukkannya. Cloud yakin perasaan itu tidak akan berubah, malah terus bertambah kuat, membuatnya semakin peka dengan ikatan batin di antara mereka.

Mereka tidak bisa menghindari pertengkaran, tidak bisa menghindari perbedaan pendapat, tidak bisa menghindari kesalahpahaman, maupun kekecewaan. Mereka saling menyakiti, saling memarahi, saling menguras air mata, tapi mereka akan terus bertahan untuk saling menjaga, melindungi, menuntun, memahami, dan menjadi dewasa bersama.

Kesetiaan dan komitmen mereka telah melampaui ikatan pernikahan, jadi apalah artinya sehari berada di altar untuk saling mengumbar janji? Ia ingin mereka terus berbahasa dalam bahasa paling sederhana, paling jujur, dan dimengertinya dengan sempurna-intuitif maupun rasional-.

Cloud melihat sampai akhir perjalanan hidupnya, Tifa akan mendampinginya, dan ia tidak pernah membayangkan sebaliknya karena memang tidak terbayangkan.

Ia akan hidup dan mati di sisinya, cintanya dan segalanya.

_Aku mencintaimu._

Itu yang tidak pernah dan tidak akan berubah.

**---HF-Smile---**

Marlene: "Ssssh! Denzel, pura-puralah tidak melihat!"

Denzel: "Tapi, Marlene-"

Marlene: "Tengok kemari-Tidak ke arah mereka!"

Denzel: "Tapi itu-Apa itu yang dilakukan Cloud?-"

Denzel: "Oh, dia…!"

Marlene: "Benar, hanya di dahi, tapi kujamin Cloud butuh sejuta tahun lagi lamanya untuk melakukan _itu_ bila sampai terpergok."

Denzel: "Sejujurnya, aku sempat berpikir mereka hidup selibat…."

Denzel : "Tunggu, _maksudmu_ Cloud mencuri ciuman? Walau hanya di dahi?"

Marlene: "Ha ha. Cloud itu bukan _cassanova_. Tifa juga tidak membantu…Mereka parah."

Denzel: "Serius, maksudku dulu ayah-ibuku pun tidak sekaku mereka."

Marlene: "Mereka itu _agak_ lain. Mungkin mereka dari zaman purba atau bagaimana. Tugas kita untuk mengkampanyekan bahwa mereka pasangan."

Denzel: "Kita seperti main drama ya? Kita dapat peran anak."

Marlene: "Kira-kira begitu. Kalau kita menghayati peran, mereka pun akan lebih berusaha menghayati peran mereka."

Denzel: "...."

Marlene: "...."

Denzel: "Tapi aku mulai bosan."

Marlene: "... ...Oh, benar, _peduli amat_!"

**---HF-Smile---**

**Spamming at the End :** buh...ngatur layout di FFN ko jadi susahhhhhh gini!?!?!? maaf kalo agak memusingkan bacanyam(_._)m

Dan ini dibuat sebagai _teaser_ dari karya sebelum yang sempat saya post sebelumnya (**Ancient Promise**) dan saya tarik kembali (dodge rotten tomatoes). Mudah-mudahan dari sini saya bisa lebih serius menggodok revisi **Ancient Promise**. Mohon kesabarannya bagi yang masih menunggu(walau sepertinya udah ga ada yang peduli sama karya jadul saya itu).

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya. Fandom ini memang cenderung sepi, tapi saya percaya fansnya akan tetap abadiX3.


End file.
